


A La Mode

by AlyssAlenko



Series: A little bit of Shenko Paradise [35]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chocolate, Chocolate Syrup, Date Night, Declarations Of Love, Desire, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Food, Food Sex, Ice Cream, Love, Lust, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sex and Chocolate, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, True Love, Trust, Whipped Cream, Writing on Skin, Á La Mode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: For the July 2018 Smut Challenge (totally been calling it the hot n steamy smut month of July).SiriusOrdo (tpdlady306)prompted me with #5+#39+#172 on the list: Chocolate+Whipped Cream+On the FloorKaidan and Alyss have a lovely dinner date, a homecooked meal and everything, which ends with an unexpected item on the dessert menu, and some sticky fun when Kaidan discovers a devious plan, deciding to enjoy each other a la mode on the floor of the kitchen.





	A La Mode

The smell of garlic permeated the air as the door to the Citadel apartment Anderson had gifted Alyss, slid open in front of him. Kaidan shifted the grocery bag in his arm as he removed his hand from the biometric scanner. He wasn’t surprised. Alyss somehow managed to sneak garlic into just about everything she cooked, and while he knew she loved the taste and the smell—he’d caught her inhaling deeply whenever she opened a jar of it or chopping it up—part of him wondered if it was a not so subtle tease at when he’d burned the garlic cooking for her that first night in her new apartment. It wasn’t his fault she was distracting. Alyss had sent him out for a few last-minute items she’d forgotten while she finished up, and he had a cavity just thinking about what she’d made him buy. It looked like tonight was sundae night. He was curious about the whip cream though—in the three years he’d known her, Kaidan had never seen her touch the stuff.

Kaidan followed the sound of Alyss’ singing, locating her in the large dining room finishing up setting the table for two, complete with actual candles, and absolutely oblivious of his presence behind her, lurking in the doorway. She was shaking her rear and bouncing around to the music pulsing through the apartment. He stood there for a moment, dumbfounded as she tried to light the candles in the center of the table. It was quite possibly the most adorable thing he’d ever seen. Her hands were braced against the edge of the table, one foot in the air as she leaned forward, a lighter in one hand as she tried to conjure a flame from the primitive instrument, cursing quietly as she failed again and again. He approached quietly, placing a gentle hand on her rear, his other hand coming up to cover hers and help her with the lighter.

She started, before relaxing into his arms. “I wasn’t expecting you back so soon.”

“You know I can’t stay away from you for long.” He whispered, kissing the outer shell of her ear, a flame igniting from the tip of the long lighter.

“Sweet talker.” She giggled.

Dinner was lovely, even if he hadn’t been able to fully enjoy the Garlic Parmesan Chicken Alfredo over broccoli, carrots, and cauliflower she’d made. Alyss had kept brushing her ankle up against his under the table—and occasionally higher, making him choke on his drink more than once—the contact sent his mind reeling, and he wanted her. But first, dessert. He stood from the table, offering her his hand and guiding her into the kitchen; he suddenly had a craving for something sweet, and since she seemed adamant about the sundaes, the sooner she got her dessert, the sooner he got the sweet thing he craved—her. She gathered all the ingredients: Vanilla ice cream, whipped cream, peanuts, chocolate hazelnut syrup, and maraschino cherries, setting them on the counter as he rummaged through the cupboards in search of two bowls, but came up short.

“Alyss, what happened to all the bowls?”

“They’re all in the dishwasher, I guess. We’ll just have to make due.”

Kaidan heard the sound of her shaking the whip cream canister, didn’t even have time to turn around before he felt the sticky substance being drawn in a line up the right side of his neck. The cold sensation followed by the feeling of her tongue on his skin caused a sharp, surprised intake of breath. She giggled, wrapping her arms around his torso, breasts smashed against his side; she’d planned this, he realized as she untucked his shirt with her free hand as she pushed him to the floor, setting the whipped cream canister near his head. She undressed them both quickly, throwing one leg over his hips and grabbing the two closest things to the edge of the counter that loomed up on their left side, the ice cream and the chocolate syrup.

“Did you just throw all the bowls into the dishwasher, dirty or not and start it, just so you could eat off me?” Kaidan asked as Alyss painted a streak of vanilla ice cream down his chest.

“You know me so well.”  
  
The corners of her mouth quirked upwards in a wicked grin as she ran her cold, slippery fingers down his body, drawing a half-laugh, half-moan from him. Heat seared through him. Her tongue and lips followed the trail, alternating between cold and hot had him moaning. Alyss smirked as she drew a design in her chocolate hazelnut syrup, adding little touches of whipped cream before bending to lick the decoration from his stomach, lips teasing his skin. Sticky, cold fingers sought his erection, coating it in ice cream and chocolate, before placing a dollop of whip cream at his tip, and drizzling chocolate so that it dripped from top to hilt. His hips shot up when she took him into her mouth, her tongue massaging the chocolate into the skin on his shaft, sucking him clean like a lollipop. She smiled, and he swallowed hard watching her lick a mixture of chocolate, whipped cream, ice cream and his precum off her lips.  
  
He’d never seen something so sexy.

He was going to be a sticky mess when she was done, but somehow, he couldn’t be pressed to mind. Kaidan flipped them over, Alyss’ eyes fluttering closed as her back met the cool tiles of the kitchen floor, Kaidan watching her carefully and seizing upon the opportunity. She heard him shaking the whipped cream canister, her eyes shooting open upon feeling a cold sensation on her breast and puckered nipple, followed almost immediately by the moist heat of his tongue. Mesmerized by the sight on him circling a pebbled nipple with whipped cream, and subsequently drizzling it with chocolate, she jumped when he spread her legs with sticky, cold fingers. The grin on his face was priceless as he cleaned her skin of the sticky substance, before he swiped a thick streak of chocolate next to her navel.

“Kaidan…” She moaned, as he drew a chocolate smiley face on her inner thigh.

“You’re just what I wanted for dessert, Alyss.” His voice was husky with desire. “I’ve made quite a mess of you, haven’t I? I suppose the only thing left to do is clean it up...with my mouth.”

“Dear God...Kaidan please!” She begged, squirming underneath him.

After licking and sucking the cream from her breast, Kaidan kissed his way down her stomach, lips leaving a chocolate cream trail before his head disappeared between her thighs. An ice cream covered hand disappeared between her thighs, pressing a cold sticky glob inside her, freezing fingers teasing her clit in a circle. He licked her folds teasingly, tasting her and the vanilla he’d put there, the electrifying cold streak mixed with the blissful pressure of his mouth, made heat pierce through the cold tissues, stimulating and exciting her. A thrill racing through her body. His warm, velvet tongue, licked her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent as he draped her legs over his shoulders.

He pressed the nozzle of the whip cream canister just above her clit, a dollop of white sitting on the hood before he devoured it, taking the little nub between his lips and sucking. Alyss moaned. The tip of his tongue licked her folds before plunging as deep inside as he could, pushing two fingers inside her; she rocked into his touch. His tongue drove into her again, fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her. He groaned in contentment; she felt like heaven and tasted like chocolate. Alyss gasped and fell back on her elbows, lifting her hips as he worked her over with tongue and icy cold fingers, panting quietly. She broke, crying his name her back arching. Kaidan popped up from between her legs looking thoroughly pleased with himself, face covered in chocolate, whipped cream, ice cream, and her own arousal as he grinned at her. She rolled her eyes, suddenly realizing how sticky she was, but it had been worth it.  
  
“You did a lousy job of cleaning up your mess, so you have to make it up to me in the shower.” She teased.

“Gladly.”  
  
He grinned at her as she took his hand in hers, the two of them clambering to their feet and glancing around at the mess they’d made on the floor. Maybe not one of their better ideas, with the mess they’d made. But Kaidan was still rock hard, and unsatisfied and Alyss planned to make it up to him in the shower, maybe get him off in the hot water with nothing but her hands. They didn’t bother to get dressed, carrying the half-gone carton of ice cream to the freezer before she dragged him down the hallway to the bathroom. The water was scalding hot when they stepped in it together, letting it wash the sweets from their bodies, Alyss taking his engorged cock into her hand and tugging playfully.

“I love you.” She whispered, pumping his shaft with her fingers.

“I love you, too.” Kaidan replied, catching her lips in a tender kiss as he thrust into her hand.


End file.
